


On the Wings of the World

by Outer_Rim_Elf



Category: Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene?, cuddling and tea and coffee, for mortal engines, only a bit of relationship, why are there only 18 fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outer_Rim_Elf/pseuds/Outer_Rim_Elf
Summary: Hester loved flying. Ficlet set between Mortal Engines and Predators Gold.





	On the Wings of the World

Hester loved flying.

Wind whistling past the _Jenny Haniver_ 's envelope, the shadows flickering and dancing across the buttons, levers and gauges of her controls. Across Tom, whether he was pottering about the bridge with a steaming cup of coffee, or catching a quick snooze after pouring over books and the odd map. He liked his books, did her Tom. She savoured those moments, when he was asleep, and she pressed her lips lightly against his temple. They gave her a quiet sense of satisfaction.

Cold days.

Crisp, clear skies. Crackling ice coating the the rudders and envelope.

Days she and Tom would spend bundled up against the cold, sipping at rich brown coffee, or relaxing herbal tea, simply taking comfort in the other's presence. When Hester had a night shift, she would spend it staring up at the stars, lost, alone with her thoughts. Those stars, in their familiar constellations. So foreign, untouchable, and, Hester would grudgingly admit, so beautiful. Surprising, really, how burning balls of gas far, far away could make her feel so... strange.

 Some bright pin-pricks of light, however, were not stars, but space stations, leftovers from when the Ancients lived, with their peculiar knickknacks and brain-baking tech. Some were weapons, MEDUSAs in space.

MEDUSA.

How she hated that name. That name and what it stood for. MEDUSA was the reason why, for much of her short, hard life, she'd had a Stalker for a parent and a disfigured face.

 

It had been worse for Tom. He had lost everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short (like Hester's temper) and vague. What fun!


End file.
